Rayse Tiger
The Rayse Tiger is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. A variant of this Zoid, the Soul Tiger, is exclusive to the Zoids: Genesis fictional universe. Overview The Rayse Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid created by the ZOITEC corporation, using one of the three ancient Tiger-Zoid cores discovered in ZAC 2230. Unlike the earlier Whitz Tiger, ZOITEC scientists were able to completely recreate the ancient Tiger Zoid core in a single body. Already fast and agile, the Zoid's abilities are further enhanced by the special Ray-Absorbing Panels built into its body. These panels absorb energy from incoming weapons fire and channel it through the Zoid's systems into the fangs. This allows it to unleash a devastating attack known as the Explode Bite, which is capable of disabling Iron Kong or Gojulas-sized Zoids in a single blow. The Rayse Tiger has a Fuzor partner, known as the Ptera Rayse. The Zoid can combine with the Rayse Tiger, forming the Jet Rayse Tiger. In this mode, the Rayse Tiger has full flight capabilities. http:// Battle Story appearances The Rayse Tiger was developed by ZOITEC from the second of the three ancient Tiger cores they discovered. The Zoid was used in the company's conflict with Zi-Arms, proving initially to be successful. However, with the development of the Brastle Tiger, the Zoid found itself more evenly matched. When Zi-Arms unleashed the Mega-Death Saurer, the Rayse Tiger was used against the rampaging Zoid. Joining forces with the Whitz and Brastle Tigers, the Rayse Tiger lead the attack on the giant Zoid. Fuelled with power from the Mega-Death Saurer's weapons, the Rayse Tiger used its Explode Bite to finish the Zoid off. Unlike many other Zoids, the status of the Rayse Tiger is uncertain. Both the view that it was a unique Zoid, and the view that it was a Zoid type with many examples, were presented in the battle story. http:// Zoids Genesis In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Soul Tiger is a Zoid coming form the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology, and has no connection to its appearance in the Three Tigers story. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. Media appearances Anime Genesis A Soul Tiger is one of the Zoids from the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Soul Tiger is piloted by Seijuurou, and uses heavy 'Metal-Zi' claws to devastating effect in close combat. Seijurou and his Zoid become members of the Zuri army, and fight against the Digald Empire. Midway into the series, the Soul Tiger receives an upgrade in the form of boosters placed on top of the Zoid's backpack. This upgraded form is based on the Jet Rayse Tiger, but with the difference that the wings of the Ptera Rayse component (not named as such in the anime and the equipment is not treated as an individual Zoid, thus is not a Fuzor) are replaced by boosters. Video Games Rayse Tiger makes a brief appearance in Zoids VS III. Jet Rayse Tiger is also available, which has limited flight capabilities. Category:Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids